1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interface system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle interface system for selectively activating a user input device based on contact conditions at locations within the vehicle passenger compartment.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles today include a human machine interface (HMI) system that enables occupants to provide input to different vehicle components, such as the entertainment system, temperature control system and so on. For example, various types of HMI controls, such as conventional push buttons and rocker switches, thumb wheels, joysticks, touchpads, and combinations of these devices, can be disposed at desired locations within the passenger compartment for access by the occupants. These components can be placed on the vehicle steering wheel, on the vehicle console, on the dashboard, and at any other suitable locations. Gesture input controls, similar to those employed in smartphone capacitive touch displays, can also be used as HMI controls.